you love her don't you
by jellierach
Summary: Lexa and Aidan are close, closer than you imagine. Aidan explains to Lexa what would happen if her became Heda, he also gives her some ideas of her own ... Bad summary. Just something I wrote when I saw a promt about Lexa gushing about Clarke to Aidan


Lexa had just sent the NightBloods away after their training for the day. As the young trikrew walked away from their Heda, a young boy heard his name being called.

" _Aidan, stay, I wish to speak with you"_ the commander stated in her native tongue.

"Heda?" Aidan asked, walking back to the front of the room.

" _Sit Aidan, I wish to praise you once more on your success in training, it is not often that someone bests me, never mind someone of your age and size"_

" _Thank you Heda"_

" _I also wanted to speak with you about what happens if I were to die in the challenge tomorrow. I think you will likely succeed me should that happen Aidan, however, I want to understand your intentions with the thirteenth clan if you do become Heda"_

" _I have seen what the skykrew can do Heda, I have seen their destruction- my father and brother were killed by the one they call Finn, however, my mother was taken by the Mountain Men long ago, she died in that Mountain, and I am forever thankful to WanHeda for ending the suffering the Mountain Men were inflicting on our people. If I become Heda, I will honour the treaty you have aided in creating, I will respect WanHeda as a fellow commander, and an Ambassador of her people, just as you have planned to Heda"_

" _I am glad to hear you speak these words young Aidan"_ Lexa stated as she rose from her throne, _"come, join your fellow NightBloods and rest, we all have much to do tomorrow"_

" _If I may speak true Heda"_ Aidan asked as he also stood from his sitting position. Lexa nodded her head in approval, showing no shock from Aidan's next words. _"I've seen how you watch WanHeda, I know you care for her very much. I see it in your eyes, the same as I seen in my father's eyes as he watched my mother, and in my sister's eyes as she looked at you Heda"_

" _Aidan, Costia and I-"_

" _I understand Heda, I know you looked at her like that too, and that you would do anything to reverse what Queen Nia did to her, you must remember that you are not to blame for this, and when you defeat Roan tomorrow, you will not only bring Justice to the people of Skykrew who were killed days ago- but you will be bringing it for the death of my sister also. Blood must have blood Heda- now is finally your chance to avenge Costia's death, her murder"_

" _Aidan, I have tried to avenge her, I have, but Nia has always been ahead, in order for justice to truly be had, Nia must die- not Roan"_

" _But Heda, who is to say that cannot happen, the challenge is against Roan yes, one person must die yes, but must that person be only YOU or Roan…"_

" _Thank you Aidan. Now rest, I will see you in the morning for classes"_ Lexa walked Aidan to the door.

As he began to walk out the door, Aidan turned to his commander one last time for that evening, _"she looks at you like that too Heda, do not let the fear of what happened to my sister happening again, or the fear of what your people will think, consume you- peace is on the horizon, and even the commander deserves to find happiness within that peace"_. Lexa smiled at the young boy and began to close her door.

"Lexa, wait!" she heard a voice. As she looked out she saw the woman with who she looked at with softness, just as Aidan had observed. It was then she noticed the black on Clarkes face.

"Clarke, what happened to you?"

"I paid a visit to Nia, this is blood Lexa; this is the blood from the girl who is taking care of Nia".

Lexa was shocked by Clarke's words, "Titus" she called, the man in question walking toward her from around the corner, _"we must speak, it seems Nia has had a NightBlood within her possession all this time. Come quick, we must speak with Clarke to find out what she knows"._

As Lexa walked back from Clarkes rooms the following night, she allowed herself to smile the biggest smile she had done in a long time. As she neared the door to her room, she noticed a room boy by her door, he was shaking and there were sounds of moans coming from his direction. As her footsteps came closer to the boy, he looked up and Lexa gasped at the sight in front of her. Aidan was standing by her door, tears streaming down his face, sobs causing his body to shake as he watched his ex-siter-in-law, current commander walk toward him.

" _Aidan, what is wrong?"_

" _I… forgive me Heda … I just … I"_

" _Come Aidan, let's speak inside my room"_. Lexa wrapped her arms around the young boy and brought him into her quarters. She walked him to her large bed and sat down beside him. _"Now, tell me what has you so broken"._

" _I was so proud to watch you as you fought today, I thought you weren't going to make it, but then you showed how strong you truly are, so strong Lex, and, and I was so happy when you won again Roan, when you threw your spear at Nia, blood really had blood today. You did it Lex, you got justice from the Ice Nation for their acts of war, and I was so happy for you. Then you announced Roan as King, I saw in your eyes how you knew that this was a step in the right direction toward peace. I was so caught up in the moment, I thought about how proud Cos would be too. But then as everyone cleared away, and Titus instructed us to return to our training, it hit me. One day you're not going to win, and I am going to have to fight. I am going to have to fight my friends to the death to become Heda. But I – I"_

" _Aidan, hey, ssh, itll be okay, I have watched you fight for a while now, I have every confidence that you can do this, do not make yourself so upset over it-"_

" _That's not it Lexa, I believe in myself, it was just that I realised that when that happens- me having to become Heda- it means that I have lost you. I can't go through that Lex, you're all the family I have left. After Costia's death, you stopped seeing us, then when dad and Jacob were killed, I had no one, when you started coming to the training, and we started talking again, I realised that I still had family left in this world- and I can't lose you"_

" _Aidan, I cannot lie and say nothing will ever happen to me, but I ca tell you this- you will not be alone. Death is not the end, remember that. And one day when I die, you will become Heda, and you will do better than I could have ever hoped, but you will have help. You will have Titus, you will have your fellow clan leaders, you will have Clarke Aidan"_

" _Clarke?"_

" _Yes, I considered what you said to me last night, and you are right, I do feel for her as I felt for your sister, and I have realised that life is too short. Clarke had said she wasn't ready, then I left her, and now she's back. But I have just spoken with her, and I see it, I see what you described to me, I see the look in her eyes, her eyes seem to mirror the feelings I have in my heart for her. I am not sure if she is ready yet, but I will no longer hide my feeling or give up on her- she will be mine one day- my family, and yours. So when the day arrives that I die and my spirt must move on to the next Heda- to you, you will not be alone"._

" _You love her Heda"_

" _Yes Aidan, yes I do. Peace begins tomorrow when we deliver Nia's body to Arkadia, finally, no more war, no more fighting"_

" _I hope Heda, I really hope"._


End file.
